


Paved with Good Intentions

by DKaneanite



Series: Winchester Omegas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clueless Jimmy, Dean Winchester's bright ideas, Dean ignoring his feelings, Insecure Dean Winchester, adorable Jimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKaneanite/pseuds/DKaneanite
Summary: Timestamp 3 for Castle on the Hill takes place between chapters 15 and 16.
Series: Winchester Omegas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014096
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Paved with Good Intentions

The ride back to Moondoor was quiet despite everyone's attempt to get to him to speak. All those around were pumping out soothing pheromones in an attempt to bring him out of whatever shocked state they thought he was in but it only served to make him withdraw further into himself. As he sat with eyes downcast Alastair's words looped over and over in his mind, digging deeper into his brain with each replay. Though he hadn't asked, Dean was dimly aware that all of the Omegas from the auction had been saved and knew that once they pulled up to the facility it was going to be mass hysteria as they worked on getting everything sorted out. Which was exactly what he wanted. 

Dean suddenly felt the prickle of eyes on him and he glanced over to see Jimmy watching him intently. Without calling attention to it he arched an eyebrow and watched as the other man's face flooded with color before he looked away. Interesting. Dean filed that information away for later but didn't look away himself; using this time to study the other man. It was eerie how much he looked like Castiel; something that caused his stomach to clench painfully the more he thought about it. There were however plenty of differences between the two that marked them as different people and it surprised him that he could even grasp them after only knowing Jimmy for less than an hour. He subtly tried to scent the other man but with Jimmy seated so far from him it made it practically impossible so he settled for staring back out of the window as they made their way back to Moondoor. 

Just as Dean had predicted it was a mad scramble once all the vehicles were pulled up to the front of the building, Moondoor employees and Omegas alike were milling around the large staircase while Charlie took down names and assigned room numbers. Seeing that everyone was engaged with something or the other Dean started to edge backwards slowly, intent on using all of the commotion to slip away from the group. A hand at the small of his back however stopped his flight and he looked over his shoulder to see Jimmy staring back at him. 

"C'mon Dean, Charlie said your normal room is already set up for you."

"Heh..yeah.." Eyes downcast Dean started towards the steps, acutely aware of Jimmy following closely behind him. "You don't have to walk me, I'm perfectly capable of finding my way to my room."

"I know, but I won't be much help out there, Figured this way I'd still be productive."

Jimmy's face was so earnest and the smile on his lips so soft that Dean found himself giving in. 

"Alright, walk me to my room James."

A small smile quirked the corner of Dean's lips at Jimmy's huff but he knew that if the other man had a tail it would have been wagging non-stop. The walk for the most part was quiet, Dean stuck in his head replaying Alastair's words over and over again while Jimmy was content in just walking besides Dean and giving the Omega space. 

"So I don't remember you from any family holidays, where did you come from?" 

Dean knew that his tone was pretty much hostile but he couldn't help himself, the night was already wearing on him and while he enjoyed Jimmy--and his scent, though he wasn't going to think on that too much--he wanted to be alone. He glanced over at the Alpha and noted the red tinge on the man's cheeks. 

"We met in College, quite by accident. Apparently our father needed two families. None of us knew about the others..well I guess Gabriel over heard his mother and our father fighting about one night, but he kept it to himself. Anyway we met on campus, thought we were True Mates and well...found out we were family instead."

They came to a stop in front of the door to Dean's heat room and he turned and blinked at Jimmy for a couple moments before shaking his head, a barely there smirk on his lips. He tilted his head to the side, idly noticing how Jimmy's eyes tracked the movement before flicking over to the column of his throat.

"So did you two...y'know." He mimed the act with his hands, out right laughing as Jimmy seemed to choke on air. 

"N-no. I mean we made out some...our room mates were major cock blocks, but looking back glad they were."

Chuckling now Dean pushed the door open and arched an eyebrow at Jimmy. The other man's face was in flames and Dean rested a hand on his arm. 

"Don't worry about it Jimmy. At least nothing happened other than that. Unless you wanted it to?"

Jimmy's face was as red as a tomato at that point and Dean watched as his eyes darted around to everything but his face. He felt a slight pang of guilt so he patted Jimmy's arm gently, giving it a light squeeze before he let go. 

"Hey, don't worry about it. We all have things we're embarrassed of."

"Did you make out with your brother?"

"Oh God no. But there was the time I had to pedal my brother to ER because he dressed up as Batman and jumped off the roof of the shed thinking he could fly. I had to explain that he did it because I had done it dressed as Superman. And I got into an argument with the on call nurse about how I wasn't hurt because Superman can fly and everyone knows that Batman cannot. I was nine at the time and more worried about that rather than the ass beating I got later from my dad when he had to come pick me and Sammy up."

Without realizing it they had moved into Dean's heat room and he watched as Jimmy moved around the space, picking up random things and looking at them before setting them back down. The longer he watched the more he realized this was a good opportunity for him to get away and that his entire night was not in fact ruined so he started to formulate a plan.

Honestly Dean thought it would have taken longer to lull Jimmy into a state of false security but it seemed as if the moment the door closed behind him, Jimmy seemed to relax; the scent of content Alpha slowly curling around him. Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath, cataloging the slight differences between Castiel and Jimmy's scents and noticing how both of them managed to make heat curl in the pit of his stomach. Before he could think too much on that revelation Jimmy started to speak. 

"So Dean, tell me more about young Cassie." Jimmy asked as he set down a photo of Dean, Sam, and Gabriel that he'd picked up.

"Better not let him hear you call him that. He hates that nickname."

"I figured. But if anyone can get away with it, it would be family."

"Guess so." Shame coiled in Dean's stomach as he took a step closer, his fist balled tightly at his side. A large part of him suddenly did not want to go through with his plan, but the smaller part told him he had to, it was better for everyone if he did. "Hey Jimmy?" He called out hesitantly.

"Yeah Dean?"

He waited until Jimmy had turned fully before he struck, his punch landing squarely on the Alpha's jaw and with enough force to knock him out. He reached out and caught Jimmy before he hit the ground, making sure that the Alpha was out cold before he moved him to the bed.

"Sorry Jimmy." He brushed the man's hair away from his face, his voice low. "Forgive me."

Quickly he moved around the room, gathering a few changes of clothing and stuffing them into a duffle. He took one last look at Jimmy before he left the room, making sure that the door shut quietly behind him. He could at least make it to the house on the vineyard land before dawn, no one would know to look for him there and once his heat was done he could move on.


End file.
